


dried flowers

by iimber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Keith, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Keith being Keith, Mutual Pining, Sweet Keith, this is like...teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimber/pseuds/iimber
Summary: Keith Kogane was always a mystery to you. There's a chance that you're a mystery to him.





	dried flowers

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK VOLTRON  
> this was supposed to be a lance fic but i felt that it fit Keith better

Keith Kogane is an enigma to you.

From the day you first met him, strolling into the medic bay with bloody knuckles and a sour look on his otherwise pretty face, he eluded you. He stayed quiet, gaze focused on a corner of the room while you disinfected and wrapped his wound. You didn’t try to make conversation; he wouldn’t have responded to it and you would only make a fool of yourself.

Only when you were finished did he look up, fixing his stormy-purple gaze on you. It brought a shiver up your back, finding it hard to form words under his intense eyes. You held contact for a prolonged moment, before he nodded and stood.

“Thanks.” And he was gone. You had watched him go, the encounter leaving you confused and unsettled.

Your fascination with the boy seemingly ended after he was expelled— figuring you would see no more of him and his captivating eyes. That was true, for an extended period of time; before you found yourself looped into an accidental escape from the garrison with three other cadets— and Keith Kogane.

Now in space, light years beyond light years away, he still eluded you.

You found that instead of being scary and vicious, he was really just awkward— scared of himself and others, an issue that had made him lash out at anybody who wasn’t Shiro. Keith was a hard one to get close to, and despite allowing himself to find some kind of companionship with the other Paladins— he never let himself stray close to you.

“Give him time,” Shiro had caught you staring after Keith one day, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Having friends is new to him, he isn’t meaning to come off rude.”

But it wasn’t that you found him to be rude— you understood that his bond with the others was...more or less crucial to the safety of the universe. A bond with you would have to be on his own terms, and that was fine.

It was still odd to you though, how you had caught him glancing your way more than once— his attention on you at dinner, or when you would pass by the training halls. He was always looking, and you could always feel him looking.

____________________________________________________________________________

Allura handed you a cup of tea, the glass warm and smooth against your hands. You thanked her, smiling as she took a seat across from you and picked up her book. 

The paladins are on the planet below you, recently liberated from Galra control. They were helping clean up in any way that they could; the citizens would need them in order to get used to a regular life again, a free one.

“It’s quite beautiful down there, wouldn’t you like to see for yourself?” You glanced up from the page you were on, fixing your gaze on the Altean princess before you. She was looking at you softly, before continuing. “You hardly ever leave the castle, don’t you think it would do you some good?”

You had your own reasons for staying in— whether it be an issue with yourself and how well you thought you would be able to converse with possible allies (not very well, quite scared to offend them in some way), or just having a need to stay in and read whatever book you could get your hands on. You were curious at times, what each planet was like and what scenery it had to offer— but you never gave into that curiosity.

“Maybe, but I’m quite content where I am right now.” The hot liquid trickled down your throat smoothly as you took a sip. “Besides, it would make more sense for you to be out there instead of me.”

Allura sighed softly through her nose. “I suppose…” You could tell she wanted to continue with the conversation, but your lucky stars granted a distraction. The doors opened to reveal the paladins, talking amongst themselves and looking rather tired— but still lively. 

Lance took a seat next to Allura, while Pidge and Hunk stayed to themselves in their own conversation. You glanced up as Keith sat next to you, gaze on Shiro as he entered the room last. “We’re mostly done for now; we’ve gotten them in a place where they can do the rest on their own.”

The Princess sat up straighter, ignoring the Blue Paladins agitated pout as she once again brushed off his flirty tactics. “That’s good news, is it too hopeful to ask if they decided whether or not to join the coalition?”

Conversation was steady through the room, a slight buzz in the background while you continued to read and sip your tea. The man next to you was so rigid and still that you mostly forgot he was there until he cleared his throat.

Looking up, you realized everyone had left— leaving Keith and yourself the only two sitting in the lounge. His gaze flickered from you to the ground, a taut frown on his lips. It was quiet, a bit awkward as it seemed he wanted to say something but just wouldn’t. You sat patiently though, looking at him with gentle eyes and hoping he’d speak up.

“This...this reminded me of you.”

In his hands was a single flower. The petals were a soft (e/c), looking silky to the touch and quite fragile. The stem was a light pink and quite skinny in Keith’s hands— different from any other flora you had ever seen.

You slowly reached out to take it, plucking the stem from his gasp and holding it between your pointer and thumb. It was very pretty, bringing a flush to your check as Keith’s words finally settled in. “I- Thank you, that’s very kind of you.”

The man watched as you tucked the flower into the strands of hair behind your ear, fiddling with it for a moment to make sure it would stay put. He seemed almost entranced by your movements, shocking himself out of it when you looked up to him again.

Keith only nodded before standing and making his way out of the room. You watched him go, heart beating just a little bit faster.

____________________________________________________________________________

It became a sort of tradition, the flowers. Each time the paladins went out on a planet, whether it be a peaceful mission or another battle— Keith would come back, native flower in hand. 

It had confused you the first couple of times, taking the stem into your group and a subtle _‘thank you’_ leaving your lips before he turned and left. His actions, as always, confused you. Keith hardly ever said anything besides _‘here’_ or _‘for you’_ when he gave you these gifts of flowers, almost disinterested as he walks away.

It’s conflicting, you think, carefully pressing a sheet of paper down against the newly acquired flower. If you went by usual customs, it would seem that Keith might _like_ you— given as you’re the only person he picks these flowers for. Each seemed to have been chosen with thought; whether the petals were a similar shade of your eye color or hair, perhaps your favorite color (which he must have paid _extra_ special attention for, as you don’t remember ever disclosing that information). He never explained why he chose them, as that would be too much talking and you’re sure that would embarrass him...but maybe you liked not knowing for sure. 

It was always nice to stare at a new flower, eyes dragging over the petals and stem and racking your brain trying to figure out the reason why he decided on this one over many others. It always brought a blush to your face after realizing that the petals were a soft (e/c), or the stem would glow a beautiful (f/c) in the dark. 

You had started to save them, using your prior knowledge on drying and saving flowers to keep them forever. Keith’s way of courting you (if you could call it that) had turned your previous curiosity into a full time infatuation. This was sweet, an act you had never thought him to do yet _so like him_ — it makes your heart swell and body burn. You would leave for your room almost immediately, finding your leather journal and getting to work and pressing them.  
The bigger flowers— the ones much too large to press into pages were tied around the room, hanging upside down by thin twine and giving your cold room the extra push into becoming your own space. The Paladins left the castle quite often, meaning that this flower collection of yours only continued to grow bigger, along with your feelings.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Whatcha doin’?”

Pidge’s curious voice sounded in your air, making you jump and whirl around to face them.

The green paladin’s gaze was focused on the desk before you, your leather journal opened and a few flowers resting atop of it. You followed their gaze, focusing again on your task with a gentle smile. “I’m getting ready to press these flowers.”

“Press? Wouldn’t that ruin them?” Pidge scooted closer to you, fully invested in what you were doing now— any gizmo or hack that they were previously working on forgotten for now. You beamed a little, fully happy to delve into this hobby and finally explain it to someone.

“No, it actually helps preserve them— see,” Gently laying down one of the flowers, a smaller on with a thin stem and velvet like (f/c) petals, against the paper. “It’ll flatten it a bit yes, and the colors aren’t that vibrant, but once I press it in the paper it will start to collect it’s moisture and help preserve them.”

Pidge watched as you worked, green eyes following your movements with an odd glint in them. Once you were done, and placed a couple heavier books on top of your journal, did they finally speak. “Are those the flowers Keith has been picking for you?”

About jumping in your seat to face them, you eyed Pidge curiously. “You noticed him do it?”

They rolled their eyes, leaning back in their seat with a huff. “UH, yeah? He has to stop before we leave a planet and pick one out, even if any native flora isn’t in our immediate sights.”

Blinking, you leaned back in your seat a bit. This shouldn’t surprise you, as this particular thing has been going on for quite awhile now— but Pidge explained it as if the flowers were a top priority to Keith; like he _had_ to pick one no matter what.

“That...I’m surprised he’s so adamant about them.” You reached forward, gently rubbing a finger against the petals of one of the larger flowers— aiming to hang them when you returned to your room later. “Wouldn’t he think that could jeopardize you all?”

Pidge glanced at you for a moment, before turning back to their side of the room. “I mean he always waits ‘til we’re finished with whatever we’re doing on that planet, it’s still cheesy as hell.”

You would agree with them, if your heart didn’t feel so full. Fingers smoothing out against the petal you muttered to yourself. “I wonder _why_ he’s so dedicated to this…”

Pidge seemed to have heard you though, as they let out a loud laugh and spun in your chair to face you. “Are you seriously wondering why he’s doing this?”

You only looked at them blankly, and their face dropped. 

“Quiznak, you’re all so useless…” The green paladin sighed and turned back to what they had been working on for the past couple of hours. “I’m sure you’re not _that_ stupid to be completely oblivious to how deep Keith’s feelings are for you. Ugh, you teenagers are so gross.”

Any other time, you would’ve have reminded Pidge on how much older you were than them, and their way of talking down to you was totally uncalled for (even though, it really wasn’t). But right now, your head felt much too light to think of anything else.

And you felt that lightness as you drifted off towards your room, your leather journal and the stacks of book atop it heavy in your arms. You had wanted to brush off Pidge’s comment, ignore how right they were— all the flowers basically proved it, right? 

You just couldn’t ignore it, not with your heart beating so fast and your head so fuzzy. Especially not with how the subject of your current state was leaning on your door, staring down the other end of the hall— flower in hand.

“I didn’t know you went out today.”

Keith turned, startled by your sudden appearance and quiet voice. He quickly took in the way that your face was flushed, (e/c) refusing to look away from his despite how they quivered with nerves.

“I did, to clear my head. Just visited a local planet for a bit, that’s all.” His gaze dropped to the stack in your arms, frowning just a bit. Those looked to heavy to balance on one hand, meaning his usual give and go of the flower would be fairly rude this time around.

Before he could speak again, you stepped closer— nodding to the door. “Would you like to come in, Keith?”

Unlike his cold, sterile room— yours was lively and _you._ You had a few trinkets laying around, collected anytime you actually left the ship or things you had made with your own hands. A few articles of clothing laid around the room, some medical supplies on your bed and desk.

The books were plenty, stolen from Allura or the library— but the main thing he focused on where the _flowers._  
Keith recognized each one, remembering that they were all from him. Some of the larger ones hung together in clumps around the room, held up by twine. They looked to be rather faded, but still preserved well enough to hold its beauty. Some sheets of paper were hung on the wall, the smaller flora pressed and glued to hold right. He was surprised, heart swelling and face red.

Setting the heavy stack on your desk, you turned to face the man with an awkward cough. He was staring up at a bundle of flowers, jumping slightly and turning towards you. The atmosphere was tense, as you had never really had much alone time with Keith outside of wrapping up wounds or accepting his gifts with a gentle smile.

He was the one to break the still tension, stepping forward and holding out his hand. You only stared down at it, refusing to accept it in fear that he would leave. “Why do you pick all these flowers for me, Keith?”

The man's hand stuttered, violet eyes widening at your sudden confrontation; you would feel bad for scaring him, but it was about time the question was asked, and the sweet anxiety bubbling in your stomach couldn’t wait much longer.

Keith glanced away quickly, hand dropping down to his side as he refocused on the bundle of dried flowers. “You’re really kind.”

His brief answer hardly left a dent in your list of questions. You knew you were kind— aware of it as you always tried to be as gentle and sweet to anyone you felt needed it; happy to know Keith noticed that as well, but it didn’t give an answer on why he had suddenly started this tradition— why he liked you.

Noticing how you cocked your head and furrowed your eyebrows, the dark-haired boy sighed through his nose— a frustrated look crossing his features. “Even when I would walk in, all bloodied and angry you never turned me away— never gave me a look that showed you were scared of me even though you _should’ve_ been.” Keith finally looked back up to you. “Even now, up in space and experiencing all this messed up shit— you’ve never once stopped being kind.” His voice grew smaller as he stepped forward. “When I found out that I’m half-Galra, you never looked at me differently.”

You took your own steps forward, meeting him halfway between the room. He looked a little scared— his confession heartfelt and heavy. You had no doubt that the fear of rejection was fresh on his mind, so you took it upon yourself to diminish that thought once and for all.

With a gentle hand, you grabbed his— the one holding the flower. He allowed you to raise it, watching as you took the stem from his grasp and examine it with a soft smile. The flower head was large, the petals spreading out in a way that reminded you of a sunflower— a gentle (f/c) that seemed to have a soft glow to it.

You grinned, running light fingers over the petals. “I’ve noticed you stick with a pattern of (e/c)’s and (f/c)’s...any particular reason why?”

A look up and you were meet with Keith giving a face that almost _begged_ for him to not have to explain. Giggling softly, you turned towards you desk and beckoned him with you. He followed behind, watching as you set the flower down and reach for a pair of scissors. “I...really appreciate when you bring me these; how you seem to put thought into each one before picking it.” Carefully, you measured the stem and cut it short enough to fit in your journal, but long enough to not look awkward and botched. “I do this to preserve them— so I can always look at them and think of you. It always makes me so _warm_ when I see a new flower in hand...knowing that it’s for me.”

Keith stared down at you in awe, watching as you slowly looked back up to him. Your (s/c) cheeks were red, blotchy with your confession as your eyes wandered around his face. You had rendered him speechless, but that was fine— the silence wasn’t unwelcomed anymore.

“Would you be interested in seeing how I press this?”

With that simple question, he finally smiled— knocked out of his stupor. Lithe fingers reached up to tuck a loose strand of (h/c) hair behind your ear, stepping closer so his chest touched your shoulder. “I would be.”


End file.
